1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to switch circuits, and more particularly, to a power switch circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-output power supply can output multi-voltages with different voltage value. Traditionally, a multi-output power supply has low efficiency. However, a single-output power supply has high efficiency. At present, no motherboard can be outfitted with both the multi-output power supply and the single-output power supply.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a power switch circuit which overcomes the above problems.